Lost Purpose
by Dr.Kaboom
Summary: Xenos was a man who lost everything , including the knowledge of who he really is and about his place in this world. As he is forced to take part in the Events that shaped Hoenn and learns more about of his past and that of his ancestors will he form his Actions based on his past ideals or does he follow the path of a new found truth?
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

_The smell of smoke was still in the air._

Even years after the catastrophe that happened on this island not far from the Meteor Falls, the burned down buildings still emitted this terrible smell.

The young man standing in the middle of an apparently burned down village examined every corner of it, as if he was searching for something important.

The burned down village seemed unordinary with the exception of the old ruins that surrounded it and now the village itself was nothing more as a ruin itself.

The man, apparently in his early twenties, had a serious, if not depressed look on his face as he went through the interior of the destroyed houses of the old village.

 _It appears I there is nothing left to salvage , like every time I come to this place._

 _I still can't get over the incident that happened here a long time ago, if only I wasn't…._

"Uhm…. Hello?" the young girl said to the man with a concerned look on her face "What are you doing here?"

The man, still unsure about the intentions of the young girl quickly replied: "It's nothing of your concern. You should leave this place, it's not safe in these ruins."

"How did you get here anyways? I've never seen anyone else on this island than me."

In this moment the man saw an unordinary big Swablu standing behind the girl. Big enough to almost carry an adult through the air for a short time.

 _This is not an ordinary Swablu. It must have been bred especially to this size. Only a professional breeder could achieve something like this._

"My Pokémon is pretty impressive right? It carried me to this island by its own strength. One day it will grow to a beautiful dragon. My family is specialized in raising and training dragons." The young girl stared at the man with her red eyes awaiting an answer but he was already deeply thinking again.

 _Dragons, red eyes, meteor falls. She can't be of draconid descent nor can she? No, they would never leave their children alone. I'm not allowed to become involved with them. It would only make things more complicated …._

"EXCUSE ME?" the young girl screamed with such a loud voice it put the normally calm man out of his thoughts "I AM TALKING TO YOU"

"Alright little girl I am listening, who are you anyways?

"Me?"

" My Name is Aster"


	2. Chapter 2 - Unwelcome Change

"What's your name? I've told you mine now I want yours!" Aster said angrily

"I don't need a name anymore" the young man looked to the sunset "but for now you can call me Xenos"

"That's a strange name."

"So is yours, _Aster "_

Seemingly angered once again by his actions, Aster stepped away with her Swablu following closely.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" Xenos screamed after Aster as he is following her.

"You apparently don't want my company so I'll just return to my family."

"Alright, Alright." Xenos sighed "You can accompany me but this stays just between us. I don't want even more trouble."

Aster smiled.

"That wasn't so bad, was it now?" Aster said with the smug smile still on her face."

"What did I just agreed on?" Xenos thought to himself as he follows Aster.

"My mother normally doesn't allow me to go too far away from the meteor falls but now that you are following me I can go wherever I want right?"

Xenos nodded as if he was forced.

"Good. Then I want to see this city not far from here. Rustboro City wasn't it?"

Xenos looked concerned at Aster "I don't enjoy cities too much. I rather get back to my research and…"

He stopped talking as he saw in Aster's face that her temper was rising once again.

"And I guess we can make a quick visit, just make it quick. I have important things to get to"

As their conversation went on, they quickly reached the coast of the island.

"Come on, we'll use my Pokemon to get near Rustboro City. Your Swablu can't carry us both."

Aster silently agreed with him and told her Swablu to follow closely.

Xenos threw a Pokeball in the water, revealing a Relicanth. He quickly jumped on his back and helped Aster get on the ancient Pokemon.

The ride on Relicanth was unusually silent and Xenos feared that Aster's seemingly aggressive temper would show once again but this time she just looked at the sea as they could already see Rustboro City.

After a short walk they finally entered the city.

Aster was amazed at the sight of the building of the Devon Corporation. Devon rose to a big company in the recent years since the discovery of a strange power which fuels some of their machines.

Xenos was seemingly impatient and wanted to get out of this city as soon as possible.

"So what do you think we leave this city and look around in the nearby area?"

Aster, still eager to discover new locations, happily agreed.

As they go through the grass on route 116 Xenos had some doubts about Aster.

"What is it about this draconid girl? I'm completely at her mercy. On the bright side she forces me to finally get out of my research which I see as sort of … refreshing?" Xenos quickly moved his attention to Aster as she was running around looking at everything.

"Look Aster. Can you see these machines over there? Devon is building a big tunnel which will at first connect Rustboro City and Verdanturf Town but at a later stage will go through the whole mountain, connecting many of the cities together."

"But what about the Pokemon that live in this ''tunnel'', all these machines destroying their home must scare them."

Xenos never thought about this possibility and so did the workers tasked with building the tunnel.

The duo approached a man who was seemingly in charge of the project.

"Hey you two, no one's allowed in the tunnel. We are still drilling and the walls are extremely unstable. One wrong step and you are all buried alive in that thing."

The man with a rather bulky appearance kept on talking about project, completely ignoring Aster as she easily goes right by him.

"Also the Whismur in this cave are extremely aggressive. The Drills combined with these beasts could make the whole tunnel collapse. I couldn't care less about them but if someone gets hurt the head of Devon will kill me if he finds out."

"Thank you for the explanation. I guess. Alright Aster, let's get you back to…. "

Xenos did not pay attention and Aster was already in the tunnel, looking around.

"Aster?"

The worker noted her absence too and tells the workers to shut down the drills.

"Sorry Boss, we just started them. We are currently drilling a new path, if we stop now we could risk a rock slide"

"I don't care. Stop the drills! We can't allow a…."

Suddenly the situation was interrupted by a loud noise.

The noise was so loud and there was no one near the site who couldn't take notice.

"BOSS, THE NEW PATH COLLAPSED"

These were the words no one wanted to hear.

"Damn, we probably lost all our drills. This will cost us. By the way, boy wasn't there a young…."

Before the foreman could end his sentence, Xenos was already running inside the almost completely collapsed tunnel.

"Aster?"

"Aster is you here?"

The tunnel was almost completely destroyed. The noise the Whismur created combined with the drills was too much for the mountain. Other than the path to Verdanturf, all other paths were destroyed.

At this moment Xenos found Aster's Swablu standing before a collapsed entrance.

He didn't need to look at the face of her Pokemon to expect the worse.

Xenos just kept staring on the pile of rocks which was a long hallway before, speechless he left the Swablu where it was and left the Tunnel, not looking back.

In his apparent grieve he ignored all the workers who wanted to question him about the accident.

Xenos destinations were the meteor falls. He didn't wanted to enter neither did he wanted to tell the draconid about their lost. He just stood at the entrance, listening to the noise of the waterfalls inside the cave.

He felt a slight tap on his leg.

With a mix of surprise and happiness on his face he turned around expecting the cheerful face and the red eyes he learned to know in the past hours.

"Aster! I thought you…."

A Whismur, which apparently followed him all the way here, looked at him. Almost like it wanted to comfort him.

"Hey little girl, what are you doing here?"

A lonely tear was going down his face.

"I'll call you Aster"


	3. Chapter 3 - All that remains

It has been a week since the incident with Aster.

He almost hasn't got any minute of sleep since then.

He left "Aster" at the Meteor Falls and the Swablu stayed in the Rusturf Tunnel.

Xenos felt pain like this before. Much more than one man could handle but this time with Aster it was different. He couldn't tell why but neither did he care really.

The work on the Rusturf Tunnel has been stopped by Devon. Of course not because of ''Human Casualties" but rather because of the Whismur that lived in here. Nobody asked questions about a certain girl that has been missing since the terrible rock slide that destroyed not only property of Devon.

Xenos plunged himself into research once more to avoid any more thoughts about it and he found himself on the same island as almost every day, trying to decrypt the strange writings on the ruins.

 _Six dots open three doors_

After those sleepless nights Xenos was finally able to translate some of the writings and once he found out how to do it, the rest of the ruins were quickly deciphered.

 _The ruins seem to describe the time after the conflict of two ancient Pokemon which were stopped by a third by coming down from the sky. After their fierce battle, land and water was scattered everywhere. Chaos ruled Hoenn. It was this time when a giant emerged and returned the world to order. With his might he pulled the land masses together forming Hoenn almost exactly like we know it today. The Humans were grateful, yet scared by his might. To protect his work, the giant created three Pokemon in its image. Those were the guardians of the region, tasked with protecting the Humans and following their every command._

 _The writing stops here. I am one step closer uncovering the past._

Xenos was a smart man, which was clear. But even the brightest needed help or "guidance" where to go next.

 _The draconid people are tasked with guarding the lore of Hoenn but there is no chance they will reveal it to me. Especially if they know what happened…_

 _Devon will be the last company I would go to. If it wasn't for them, Aster would be still here._

He still had no choice. Devon was the only company near his location that could possess any form of knowledge.

That was the time when Xenon enlisted himself for a job at the Devon Corporation.

Nobody seemed to recognize him and he was quickly accepted.

The scientist appreciated his ideas and listened to him closely.

Even the president of the time was impressed by the work he has done.

Yet there was one that did not care about Xenos or his work.

"You seem awfully uninterested in Devon itself" Xenos approached the man who was apparently taking no part in the daily work at Devon Corporation "Who are you?"

"Ahyahyahya! You ask me about my name and work? You couldn't even comprehend the plans I am working on. I couldn't care less what these other fools at Devon do the whole day"

"You still didn't answer my question"

The rather obese man grew more impatient every second their conversation went further on.

"Hyaha! Is it really your intention to know more about me? Very well then, you are the only one that isn't as blindsigthed as the others. I am Tabitha and you would be smart not standing in **our** Way."


	4. Chapter 4 - Renewal

The recent days at Devon were stressful, even for Xenos.

He mostly spent his time with Tabitha, listening to his absurd plans and that "he's only using Devon".

Tabitha has been a thorn in Devon's side for long. Tabitha was one of the lead scientists at the Corporation and one day he has been stopping his work, putting his attention "elsewhere".

Xenos was suspicious, yet intrigued by his doing.

 _He has been secretly stealing information from Devon for weeks. I don't care what he's stealing but_ _ **whom**_ _is he bringing the research data?_

"Tell me, Tabitha." Xenos tried hard as always trying to get his attention. Tabitha seemed always like he was somewhere else. Always thinking. Planning. "Who are you really working for?"

"Hyuhn? What nonsense are you talking about!"

Tabitha was always defensive when it was about his illegal actions at Devon.

"I talk about the missing research data. Every time data goes missing, the work is thrown back for weeks. At this rate the new project we are working on will never be finished. Tell me the truth or _someone_ will give Mr. Stone a hint or two about the recent incidents at his company."

"Hyahya!? You are persistent but smart and you are always ahead the others. Hyahyaha, we could have use for you. I suppose I can show you what I am doing with the data. Meet me at the Petalburg Forest at night and you will learn something."

Xenos never trusted Tabitha completely but if the people which Tabitha was really working for are actually as "genius" as he describes them it could get him forward.

"Don't be late. Hyahya!"

The forest at night was unnerving. Pokemon of all kind were more active than ever, constantly creating noises which would break the silence of the night.

This night however the silence would be broken by something else.

Xenos searched in the whole forest for Tabitha and his accomplices.

"Hyahaha! Are you searching for us?"

As Xenos turned around he saw Tabitha in an unusual uniform with two men behind him, wearing something in the same color.

"This is a great opportunity and you should feel yourself honored! I, Tabitha, right hand of our great leader have chosen you to be allowed to support us in our plan to enhance humanity! Do you accept this offer?"

 _This is the only way._

"I accept"

"Hyahyahahaha! Welcome to Team Magma!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Incursion

"I hope you enjoy the color red, recruit. You will be wearing this for life!" The Team Magma grunt screamed the whole day already at the new recruits. Even though Tabitha, an Admin, enlisted Xenos himself to Team Magma, he wasn't spared from the training everyone had to go through.

The Hideout was impressive. Everywhere he looked was technology which looked more advanced than Devon could ever produce.

"From now on you will succumb your life to Team Magma and our glorious Leader Maxie! His words will be inspirational for all of you and you will carry every order out he gives you. You heard me? Every. Single. Order."

Xenos did not pay too much attention at the "speech" the grunt tried to give the recruits. In his head, he already was in his research, planning to find more about the "Guardians" or this "Giant".

"Alright you worthless maggots! Get back to your rooms!"

 _He talks to me as If I was a simple foot soldier. Cannon food for their plans._

Xenos ignored the orders. His destination was the office of Tabitha. He already knew the pattern of the teleporters in the base. It was the first thing he learned.

For an Admin the office was smaller than he expected. It contained everything one could need however. A big desk, a bed and various furniture. Of course there was a flag with the symbol of Team Magma. A flag like this was everywhere.

"Excuse me Admin Tabitha. May I enter?"

Xenos hated it to speak to others as if they were "higher" than him, but once again he had no choice if he wanted to stay with Team Magma.

His old clothes were replaced with a Magma Grunt uniform. It was comfy to wear but, ironically, it would get hot in it very quickly.

"I've expected you Xenos! Hyahaha! Come in!"

Tabitha was only recently promoted; there were still various documents on his desk about it.

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Hyaha! Very well"."

"When I joined Team Magma I expected to support it in various research matters. Not running around as a servant. I thought your "offer" contained more."

"These are just the first days Xenos, I already ordered you to the lab. See it as a "welcoming gift". Work hard and maybe you will become lead scientist, Hyahaha! "Tabitha's laugh was always misleading. Almost no one could tell if he was laughing about you or because of something else. Xenos, however, was already used to it.

"Thank you, _Admin_ Tabitha. I will proceed to the lab then."

Tabitha was already ignoring Xenos as he returned to his work, dismissing him.

 _The laboratories of Team Magma are bigger than the ones at Devon. I wonder what they are planning._

Ignoring the rules as a "low" member of Team Magma, he went through the research notes regarding the Plans of expanding the earth "so Humanity can further evolve".

Xenos had listened to the speeches of the leader already many times.

 _All he does is talk. Until now there were nothing but words, no results. If this goes on they will never reach their goal._

Xenos was frustrated. The day he spent at the hideout he accomplished nothing. But so did the other researchers. Team Magma was stuck in their path. In the recent days many grunts were ordered to spy on other companies to gain a new foothold.

He used this opportunity as an excuse to return to his research about the tale he found some time ago in the ruins near the Meteor Falls. As he had no clue where the next part of this "prophecy" could be, he planned on visiting some cities.

 _There must be a clue somewhere_


	6. Chapter 6 - Old feuds

_Useless._

Xenos was traveling through cities the last days.

Neither the currently under construction Mauville City nor Petalburg City gave him any clues on the legend he was chasing. On the way he saw other Team Magma members looking for _something_. But he did not care.

His last destination was Dewford Town. He heard about a cave that could bring some answers. It was mostly visited by rock collectors because of the rare meteorite shards that could be found there. The most interesting part of the cave however was its famous cave art. It was said to depict events that happened thousands of years ago.

Xenos avoided mostly contact with others. He used his only Pokemon, his Relicanth, to reach the City on an island.

 _A tiny city. It should be unsurprising that there wouldn't be much to see on an island but this cave could bring some more light in my theories._

The Ruin Maniac which were all over in the cave quickly ran away as they saw his red uniform, clearly indicating his involvement with Team Magma.

" Hmm. This "art" brings up more questions than it brings answers. It seems to depict the ancient Pokemon Groudon and Kyogre. Their abilities are remarkable but also terrible. The Power they possessed must be beyond our imagination. I should take a small brake; I can examine it always later."

The man with the light steel blue hair was standing around in the cave talking to himself currently not noticing Xenos.

"Hm? Excuse me, I haven't been paying attention. "

"Wait. This uniform. You probably are a member of one of these villainous teams I have been hearing about lately. It seems some of you stole some research data of the Devon Corporation. You better leave now. I show no sympathy for villains like you."

 _I don't need a fight to see how strong he is. Currently with only my Relicanth I stand no match, but I also cant back out now. I need to take a look at the cave art._

"I don't want to cause any harm. I'm here on personal business. I want to examine this cave art."

The young man, still unsure of Xenos intentions, examined him further.

"You don't seem to be the average grunt. Rather an intellectual who should know what he was doing. How did you end up in such company? By the way, you can call me Steven."

Xenos had no time for useless conversations and he tried to quickly get rid of Steven.

"Then if you would be so kind _Steven_. I'd like to examine the wall and I wouldn't appreciate someone looking over my shoulder."

Steven put on a small smile.

"Of course but listen to me. Are you sure you want to be involved in these criminal actions? You don't seem to be the type."

Xenos did not answer.

"Very well. Maybe if we meet again we could continue our conversation but we both seem to be busy men. Until then."

 _Finally. Sweet silence._

Xenos was already eager to take a look at the drawings with were all over the wall.

 _It depicts the same two ancient Pokemon I found out about at the ruins. Although there are no mentions of a third. Neither is a giant mentioned. Only the terrible conflict that plagued Hoenn…_

"Aw crap. I didn't expect some pesky land lover crawling around in this stinking' cave."

Once again Xenos was interrupted in his thoughts and this time it probably won't end well.

"And you are exactly?"

"I take this as an insult, how could you not know us?"

The man was talking about him and his female company.

 _This appears to be Team Aqua. They don't look like the brightest but could be a problem._

The women behind the man who tried to threaten or rather impress Xenos, looked seemingly annoyed by his actions.

"I knew this would be a bad idea. I told you we shouldn't have trusted this Newcomer. She looked all strange with those red eyes."

"NOT NOW WOMEN. I AM TALKING TO THE ENEMY!"

Xenos almost forgot he was still in his Team Magma uniform.

 _Maybe I should hide it while I'm in public. It could be better to hide my relationship with Team Magma._

"Alright dude, this is really a dick move not paying attention to us." Maybe I should teach you a lesson!"

"Go, Poochyena!"

The Aqua Grunt revealed his Pokemon in front of Xenos, who was unimpressed.

"I suppose I can play with you for a while." Said Xenos, as he took his Pokeball from his belt.

"Relicanth."

The ancient Pokemon had no problem staying on the ground, unlike most Water Pokemon.

"Aw man! You think this old fish thing has a chance against my mighty Pokemon? Don't make me laugh."

"Poochyena, Tackle!"

The Pokemon followed his Trainers command and proceeded to try to ram Xenos Relicanth.

Even with all its Might the Grunt's Poochyena didn't even inflict a scratch upon Relicanth.

"Rock Tomb."

Xenos Relicanth bombarded the enemy's Poochyena with rocks, trapping it inside them.

It was instantly knocked out.

"DUDE WHAT? How could this old-ass fish beat my Pokemon?"

Both called back their Pokemon and Xenos, casually, walked out of the cave.

 _I suppose this will suffice_


	7. Chapter 7 - Incorrectable Paths

_The Granite Cave brought me a little further. I now know more about Groudon and Kyogre. Still, I have to look for more. I am not yet satisfied with what I found_

The way to the Magma Hideout is longer than one may would think. It is hidden near Mt. Chimney. At first it looks like an ordinary cave but with the right key it would reveal the big complex that is the Hideout.

Xenos had to climb some hills but there was no other way.

Next to the cave entrance was hidden scanner. If one obtained a Magma Emblem, which contained information about its owner, it could be scanned and the real entrance would be revealed.

 **-ACCESS GRANTED-XENOS, GRUNT-WELCOME-**

As he entered the hallway that leads to the hideout he was "welcomed" by Tabitha and two grunts.

"Hyahyahah. We have to talk Xenos."

 _I did nothing wrong, I clearly carried out the leader's orders, regardless the real purpose_

"Take him with you, drag him if you must! Hyahyha!"  
Xenos did not resist and calmly followed Tabitha through a certain row of teleporters.

 _They want to take me to the Office of our Leader_

As they entered the Office, the two grunts were dismissed. Tabitha guided Xenos in the room.

The second Team Magma Admin, Courtney, was already waiting for them. She remained silent as always and just looked at Xenos, judging him.

"Great Leader Maxie! Here is the one you asked for!"

Maxie turned around in his chair and looked directly at Xenos and Tabitha.

"Good. You are dismissed."

Tabitha smiled and walked away. Meanwhile Courtney took position next to Xenos, still watching him closely.

Maxie took a deep breath and looked at Xenos before he started to talk to him.

"I was informed about your incident in the Granite Cave. You had a conflict with some of Team Aquas's Pawns and beat them outright. Were you able to extract the recordings of your research?"

Xenos was visibly nervous, which was not typical for him.

"Yes Sir."

"Good work, recruit. You have the honor to personally tell me about your research."

"Courtney?"

"….Yes Leader Maxie?"

"I want to talk with our Recruit alone."

"As you wish Leader Maxie…"

Courtney was completely obedient and followed Maxie's orders precisely.

Now Maxie and Xenos were alone in the office.

"Tell me your name recruit."

"My name is Xenos, Leader Maxie"

"Now tell me Xenos, what knowledge could you acquire in this ancient place?"

Both had a very formal conversation which was often followed by a silence only to be broken by one of Maxie's Questions.

Xenos told him parts of the Ruin's Prophecy but mostly he described the drawing on the wall in Granite Cave.

"Interesting. Although this prophecy shouldn't have much use for our goals. It was good you put Team Aqua in their place and stopped their discoveries in the process."

"I promote you to a Scientist and you are granted more Information on our Plans and you are allowed free use of our instruments."

"Thank you Leader Maxie."

As an addition to his new "rank". Xenos was granted a change in clothes. Still resembling the normal uniform it contained elements of a lab coat.

In the upcoming weeks, Xenos almost completely forgot about the Ruin Writings. He forced his attention on the legends surrounding the Hoenn legendaries, mostly concentrating on Groudon and his Primal Reversion.

Almost a month after his initial joining him finally developed a Plan which should bring success to Team Magma.

Once again Xenos found himself in Maxie's Office, who was currently discussing something with Tabitha and Courtney.

"I suppose you have a reason to intrude in an admin meeting without a reason, Xenos?"

"Oh, I have a reason, Leader Maxie"

Xenos carried a pile of files in his right arm. He threw them on the table the Admins were sitting next to.

"Hyun? What is the meaning of this Xenos?"

"I present you…"

" **Project AZOTH"**


	8. Chapter 8 - Innocence Lost

"Have you gone completely insane?"

Tabitha was enraged as he went through Xenos documents.

"You dare defile the great mind of our Leader with this nonsense! Leader Maxie, I will dispose of this immediately!"

"There is no need for this action Tabitha."

Maxie has been completely silent as he went through Xenos research notes. Courtney was, as always, completely silent and only observed.

"Xenos."

"Yes, Leader Maxie?"

"You try to tell me, that one of Hoenns ancient legendary Pokemon, Groudon, who created the landmasses, is still here and alive. Just asleep to regain power with its thousand year old conflict with Kyogre and you say If we manage to locate Groudon and break the seal which is hindering him from emerging , we could take control of him with an undisclosed artifact and with its power we could raise the landmasses of Hoenn."

"Exactly, Sir"

Silence.

It was a terribly long silence.

No one dared to say a word.

"I hereby promote you to lead scientist and new Admin of Team Magma, Xenos"

"You impress me with your work. With your plan, Project AZOTH. We, Team Magma, will rise to power and we can finally help humanity to get on its next level of progress."

Tabitha looked surprised at Xenos and Courtney stared at him intensely.

"Tabitha."

"Y-Yes Leader Maxie?"

"Bring _Admin_ Xenos to his new office."

"Of course S-Sir."

"If you wish you can accompany them, Courtney."

Together all _three_ Admins of Team Magma left Maxie's Office.

Xenos new office resembled Tabitha's, only instead of furniture, he was rewarded with limited scientific Equipment placed around the office.

"Hyayahyahya! I never expected you to be an Admin, no, lead scientist of Team Magma. I knew you had potential. We all look forward how you will bring Team Magma to new heights!

Tabitha quickly left the office. Only Courtney stayed behind.

"Oh, do you need something Courtney?"

Courtney quickly approached Xenos. Until they stood closely, face-to-face.

"….You impressed…Leader Maxie…"

"Unexpected….You."

"Target lock…completed"

"Aha… _"_

After their short "conversation" Courtney left the office of Team Magmas newest Admin leaving him and his thoughts alone.

 _I'm now an Admin of Team Magma. A powerful individual. Now the real research can begin._

His new position brought him many benefits.

Not only did he have his own office, he now got a new uniform, worthy of his current position. It now really looks like a Team Magma Lab coat, slightly resembling Maxie's clothing.

As an admin he also could freely command other grunts to do his bidding.

Xenos already had a plan for his new accomplices.

Instead of concentrating on Project AZOTH, he assembled a small team of grunts and scientists with one simple mission.

 _Six dots open three doors_

This phrase was the team's only hint about the legend Xenos was hunting since the first day.

"If anyone of you finds any sort of hint. I don't care if it's just a tale of a crazy old man, or writing on a years old stone tablet. I want everything. Once you gathered anything that helps me with my research, report immediately to me. You understand?"

As an Admin, Xenon was almost merciless to the grunts who were appointed to him and they never questioned his motives.

It has been day since the team was out in the field. Xenos did not sit still however, constantly working for Team Magmas sake. Eagerly awaiting some news of his team.

One day suddenly, a Grunt came running into his office; he was clearly out of breath.

"Sir…..We have…found…something"

"Well then? Out with it!"

"It seems there is… something at… *cough* *cough*"

"Don't waste my time! Where is it?"

"Mt. Pyre , Sir."


End file.
